Ur So Gay
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Você é tão gay e você nem gosta de garotos..." Inspirada na música "Ur so gay" da Katy Perry. Leiam e deixem Reviews, Onegai!


Ownn... Mais uma fic SasuSaku.

Fanfic de presente de aniversário para minha querida prima-amiga Akemi-chan. Espero que você goste, fiz com todo meu amor e carinho por você. Felicidades.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e a música 'Ur so gay' não me pertecem. Mas eu ganhei o Ita-kun de presente de aniversário. ;D

* * *

_Sabe aqueles dias que você não deveria sair da cama? Pois é... No meu caso, é HOJE. Você deve estar se perguntando por que uma pessoa já começa reclamando da vida. Mas não amor, não estou reclamando da vida. Estou reclamando __dele__. Ele que me deixa assim. Completamente maluca estressada e muito irritada. E agora, me pergunte quem é __ele__... Pois eu te digo. __Ele__ chama-se Sai. Eu sei... É um nome ridículo, mas é gente fina (N/A: no sentido literal da expressão), ou pelo menos era quando nos conhecemos. Sai é meu namorado há pouco tempo, só que eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão idiota._

**You don't eat meat**

**Você não come carne **

**And drive electrical cars**

**E dirige carros elétricos **

_*Almoço*_

_-_**Sai, quer, por favor, parar de frescura e comer esse maldito prato de comida?**_ – perguntei já começando a ficar irritada._

_-_**Não. Não mesmo.**_ – ele respondeu fazendo bico e virando o rosto. Aff, nem meu primo pirralho faz isso._

_-_**Por que não?**_ – perguntei fazendo uma cara de 'voutematarseuidiota'. – _**Eu demorei um tempão pra fazer esse almoço e você não vai comer?**_ – completei me segurando para não pular no pescoço desse branquelo._

_-_**Sakura, você sabe que eu não como carne.**_ – respondeu como se fosse óbvio._

_-_**É só você tirar a carne, meu amor.**_ – respondi tão sarcástica, que não sei como ele não percebeu._

_-_**Não dá Sakura... A comida toda ta com o molho da carne... Eu não posso, não consigo...**_ – Cara, como eu agüento isso eu não sei._

_E o pior de tudo é esse carro dele... Que tipo de homem que gosta de carros elétricos? Todos os homens que eu conheço odeiam esses carros... Dizem: "Que graça tem dirigir um caro que faz tudo sozinho?". Mas esse estrupício não... Ele A-M-A esse bendito carro._

* * *

_*barulho de algo riscando a lataria*_

**-Sakuraaaaa! Você está Louca? Por que fez isso com o ****meu bebê****?**_ – viu o que eu disse?_

**-Bebê? Fala sério Sai, isso é só um carro...**

**-Não fala assim, ele pode ouvi e ficar magoado**_**. **__– Ele não ta falando sério, está? O.o_

* * *

**You're so indie rock it's almost an art**

**Você curte tanto indie rock, é quase uma arte **

**You need spf 45 just to stay alive**

**Você precisa de protetor solar FPS 45 só para ficar vivo **

_*Indo para a praia, Sakura mexendo no rádio do carro*_

**-Droga, não tem nenhuma musica legal aqui?**

**-Sakura, para de mexer. Me deixa ouvir meu indie**_**.**__ –Ah... Que porre!_

**-Não. Eu não agüento mais essas suas musiquinhas toscas.**_ – falei mesmo..._

* * *

_Ele me olho com uma cara de 'voêsestáloucamulher?'. Ah e o pior é quando a gente chega à praia. As pessoas ficam olhando pra gente, por que esse imbecil leva tanto cacareco pra não gastar dinheiro com comida, bebida, cadeiras e guarda-sol. Odeio sair com ele. E a proteção solar então? Meu Buda o que é isso? Ele passa o bendito protetor solar tão forte que fica todo branco (N/A: mais ainda? O.o), igualzinho aqueles 'farofeiros', sabe com'é? Ninguém merece... Olha só onde eu fui me meter..._

_De repente passa um deus grego na minha frente, e eu instintivamente olho para o ser ao meu lado e depois para o homem que está passando... Sinto vontade de chorar. Com homens maravilhosos por ai, eu estou com esse idiota... Não acredito nisso. O cara se acomodou perto da gente, e o Sai resolveu dar uma volta... O QUÊ?_

**-Sakura, amor. Vou dar um mergulho. Não demoro**_ – pode demorar o quanto quiser meu bem._

**-Ahn? Ah... Ta... Ta... Vai logo...**_ – disse nem prestando atenção..._

_Fiquei ali sentada, admirando a beleza do rapaz. E em algum momento ele olhou em minha direção, me pegou observando-o e sorriu vindo em minha direção. O que ele vai fazer?_

**-Olá.**_ – ele disse com um sorriso de canto. OMG me segura!_

**-Olá...**_ – respondi desviando o olhar para o mar._

**-Está sozinha?**_ – perguntou-me_

**-Ah, não... Sai está na água...**_ – não quis contar que ele era meu namorado. Mesmo que fosse..._

**-Aquele homem é seu namorado?**_ – perguntou-me sentando-se ao meu lado. Que rápido ele heim._

**-Ah, sim**_ – confessei – _**infelizmente.**

**-A propósito chamo-me Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.**_ – apresentou-se ele, caramba, nossos nomes combinam... O que eu to pensando? O.o_

_-_**Chamo-me Sakura. Haruno Sakura.**_ –sorri estendendo a mão e apertando a dele. Nossa, que mão forte..._

* * *

**Ur so gay and you don't even like boys**

**Você é tão gay e você nem gosta de garotos**

_Como pode existir alguém como o meu querido namorado, eu realmente não tenho idéia. Ele só pode fazer isso pra me irritar, não tem como alguém ser assim. Gay. Ele é gay, mas não gosta de homens. Irônico? Imagina amor... Você não convive com ele... Eu é que sei!_

**I'm so mean ****'cause I cannot get your outta your head**

**Eu estou tão humilhada, porque não consigo atrair sua atenção **

**I'm so angry cause you rather MySpace instead**

**Eu estou tão brava, porque você prefere o Myspace**

**I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup**

**Eu não posso acreditar que me apaixonei por alguém que usa mais maquiagem do que... **

_Realmente não há outra pessoa do sexo masculino que seja como ele. Ele só pode ter sido gay na outra encarnação e ainda não se acostumou a ser homem. Como alguém pode recusar a atenção de uma linda e gostosa namorada, toda cheia de amor? Fala sério. Esse Myspace é vicio. O dia inteiro ele entra, confere se alguém add ou deixou comentários e coisa do tipo. Quem se interessa pela vida desse Mané eu não tenho idéia._

**-Sai, eu estou falando com você.**_ – disse já alterando minha voz._

**-Sakura, agora não dá... Tenho que dar uma checada do Myspace.**_ – 1... 2...3...4...5. AAAAAH!_

**-Saia já dessa porcaria e vem dormi, antes que eu te expulse da minha casa**_ – Ok. Não agüentei. Esse maldito passou o dia me irritando. Não sei como eu me apaixonei por ele..._

* * *

**Ur so gay and you don't even like boys**

**Você é tão gay e você nem gosta de garotos**

**You walk around like you're oh so debonair**

**Você anda por aí como se fosse tão charmoso**

_Esse imbecil ainda se acha o melhor homem da face da Terra, como se ele parecesse um... Eu já disse que odeio sair com ele? Pois éé. Eu odeeio! Ele anda, ou tenta andar, como um daqueles homens de novelas brasileiras, mas sempre acaba tropeçando e derrubando algo... Pelo menos sabe como chamar atenção. ¬¬_

_Ei é aquele cara da praia de novo, ali na mesa em frente a nossa. Estamos em um shopping, gigante, com uma praça de alimentação enorme, e esse homem tem que estar sentado bem de frente pra mim? Isso é perseguição? Ele piscou pra mim O.o Ah, por Buda, eu estou corando... Fala sério, isso só pode ser curtição ¬¬._

**-Sakura, o que você vai querer?**_ – perguntou-me Sai. Ai, que cara chato. Estragou o clima... XP_

**-Um Hambúrguer triplo com muito ketchup.**_ – respondi tirando sarro da cara dele. Hilário!_

**-Argh, que nojo.**_ – viu como é fácil, ele sempre fica assim – _**Vou ao banheiro, pede alguma salada para mim, por favor. **_– não mesmo._

_Levantei-me e fui até a mesa do Uchiha._

_**-Está me seguindo?**__ – perguntei sorrindo_

**-Acho que não, parece que você me persegue Haruno.**_ – sorri mais abertamente, ele se lembra do meu nome, sinto-me lisonjeada._

**-Cheguei primeiro...**_ – respondi calmamente._

**-Onde está seu namorado?**_ – ah, por que se lembrar daquele branquelo?_

**-Sabe que eu não tenho idéia?**_ – boa Sakura!_

**-Vocês estão passando por uma fase ruim?**_ – hm, interessado?_

**-Não**_ – sorri tristemente _**– estamos passando por uma fase péssima... Fase de 'eu quero terminar com você seu baka!"**_- ele riu abertamente, qual a piada? O.o_

**-Então você veio para um shopping pra terminar seu namoro?**_ – ele está se divertindo com isso?_

**-É. Assim eu acho que ele não vai tentar se matar.**

**-Se matar?**_ – perguntou-me incrédulo._

**-Sim, ele é um pouco dramático... Tão...**_ – eu falo, ou não falo? suspiro – _**Gay.**

**-Gay?**_ – ele me olha com uma cara estranha. Parece surpreso e com muita vontade de rir._

**-Sim. Muito gay, e ele nem gosta de garotos... Bom, tenho que ir... Foi bom vê-lo de novamente Uchiha **_– sorri e me virei para votar pra minha mesa esperar Sai voltar, mas ele segurou meu braço._

**-Estarei esperando**_ – disse-me ele sorrindo depois que colocou um pedaço de papel na minha mão._

_Era um cartão com um endereço. Provavelmente a noite seria boa. Muito boa!_


End file.
